Tu nombre en mi cuaderno
by valeaome
Summary: Inukag - ¿protegerías a la persona que amas cuando lleva a un pequeño ser dentro ella? ¿la abandonarías si te lo oculta? Un fic que gira en torno a una promesa de amor escrita en un cuaderno...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y las estrofas de la canción que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a el cantante Makano y bueno lo cantó con dos chicas, Monica y Josenith, pero prefiero cuando la canta con Monica, bueno ahora que les e dejado las cosas claras.**_

_**Lo publiqué antes, pero se borró de casualidad -fue mi hermana- y tuve que subirlo de nuevo, deseo que les encante, tanto a los que ya lo leyeron como los que no :D**_

_**Ahora**_

_**¡A LEER!  
**_

* * *

**_TU NOMBRE EN MI CUADERNO  
_**

* * *

_**Cap 1**_

_"Ahora se va,_

_porque sus padres decidieron cambiarla de escuela,_

_para que aprenda más, pero de algo no se dieron cuenta,_

_de que tu la querías,_

_de que tu la adorabas,_

_amigo se muy fuerte y ya no sufras más"_

- Si Miroku, tal y como oíste, Kagome se fue de Japón - habló un peliplateado de ojos dorados comon el sol de verano, pero en ese mismo momento, se habían opacado, como dando a entender de que iba a llover de preocupación y angustia en su ser al arrancarle de su lado al amor de su vida, estudiante de marketing empresarial, el joven Inuyasha Taisho, codiciado por todas las mujeres del instituto, pero solo una chica logró captar su atención, la estudiante Kagome Higurashi, aún en el colegio "GOSHIMBOKU" ,ambos se conocieron una tarde en la universidad del ojidorado, "SHIKON", conocido por ser el mejor del estado y sólo los hijos de las más adineradas familias entraban ahí.

-. -. -. -. -. -. **Flash Back** -. -. -. -. -. -.

Estudiantes, pasen por aquí - les decía una profesora a los estudiantes del colegio GOSHIMBOKU en un recorrido por las instalaciones del Instituto SHIKON, un sueño, el cuál albergaba en cada uno de los alumnos que veían cada una de las aulas, sabiendo que solo el cuarto del último año lograba entrar, y a ellos solo les faltaban 2 años - Este es el salón de Biología, el de al lado es de Química y el que le sigue es el de Botánica, al frente tenemos el salón de Agroindustrias

- Creo que la profesora no se va a cansar de explicar la sección de Especialidades en el ambiente, ¿verdad? - le susurró Sango Taijica, una chica de 17 años, de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color, con un buen cuerpo que fácilmente haría notar las arduas horas haciendo spinning, yoga y llendo al gimnacio, a su amiga Kagome Higurashi

- Si, creo que si, pero a mí no me importa, mejor está la Especialidad de Administración, o la Especialidad en Doctorado, ¿verdad? - pregunta la chica de unos 16 años, con cabellos azabache, ojos chocolates debajo de unas hermosas pestañas largas, si existía la perfección, ella era una muestra ideal de ella, por su belleza, sus virtudes, valores y, sobretodo sus sentimientos.

- Señoritas, ¿qué están cuchicheando? - preguntó la profesora que lentamente y sin que se dieran cuenta, se acercó hasta ellas para saber de que tanto hablaban - si tanto les interesa esas secciones - habló con cierto tono de fastidio - entonces vayamos allá

- Siiiiiiiii! - Gritaron Ambas

- Shhhh - les dijo la docente - acuérdense que están en clase, así que por favor guarden silecio

- Esta bien - dijeron ambas al unísono y bajito

Caminaron del mini- edificio que se encontraba en medio de un campo con flores y algunos frondosos árboles, el sol quemaba, literalmente claro, los pájaros cantaban alegremente, parecía un lugar agradable para estudiar, ya que no era un edificio exactamente, solo contaba con 3 pisos, cada uno muy grande, ya que en la azotea habían unos paneles solares, digno de un buen proyecto escolar por los alumnos de Tecnología y Ambiente, situada en el segundo piso, junto a el área de veterinaria y zootecnia.

Hasta que llegaron al verdadero edificio, todas las materias en los que los trabajos eran bien remunerados.

- Muy bien señoritas, esta es el área de Doctorado, pasen.

A Kagome realmente le fascinó ver a los universitarios practicando con un maniquí en cada una de las áreas, bien sea Obstetricia, Pediatría, Cardiología hasta la sala de operaciónes y la de curaciones.

- Ahora, pasaremos a la sección de Administraciones y trabajos bien remunerados

Ambas se fascinaron, el sueño de Sango era estudiar como diseñadora gráfica, y no era para más, cuando tenías a una excelente pintora, dibujante y creadora como amiga de Kagome, quién le fascinaba el mundo de los números, la contabilidad le apasionaba, de grande quería hacerse cargo de las finanzas de una gran empresa.

**Sonó el timbre...**

- Bueno chicos, tienen una pausa para poder ir a la cafetería de la universidad, tomarse un lonche y cuando vuelva a sonar la campana nos vemos en el Área Deportiva, ¿de acuerdo? - preguntó la maestra al ver la sonrisa y la cara de angelitos de los alumnos.

- Si profesora Mishikawa - dijeron todos al unísono

- Muy bien - dicho esto, la maestra se dirigió a la cafetería, seguido de casi todos los estudiantes, a excepción de dos curiosas chicas que querían ver sus "futuras aulas".

- Kagome ven aquí mira los planos gigantes de mapas - suspira - algún día me gustaía dseñar uno tan grande como ese que esta ahí - le dijo Sango poniendo cara soñadora - Oye Kagome, ¿me escuchas? - se volteó a ver a su amiga, pero ella no estaba ahí

"¿Adónde se habrá ido?" pensó Sango

Mientras tanto, Kagome se había ido corriendo a el aula denominada "Conversiones monetarias", cuando de repente...

- Auuuuuch! - gritó la azabache - ¡me duele mucho!

- Lo siento, me distraje, tenía que dirigirme rápidamente a mi siguiente clase - lamentó el chico quién se había levantado y tratado de ayudar a la chica a hacer lo mismo, dándole la mano.

- ¿Siguiente clase? Pero aquí solo dan una clase por especialidad y por día, ¿Verdad? - preguntó la chica, tomando la mano del chico y una vez parada, posó sus chocolatosos ojos en los de oro fundido de los de él

- Si, pero no cuando estudias lo que yo estudio - respondió el ojidorado, apartando la mirada para no dejarse ver su obvio sonrojo

- Y, bueno, ¿Qué estudias? - preguntó la ojichocolate, apartando la mirada por las mismas razones que él

- Esa no es una pregunta que se le hace a un extraño el cuál acabas de conocer y con quién tropezaste - dijo él con una gran sonrisa

- Bueno, primero dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - él iba a responder cuando ella siguió con sus preguntas - ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Vives con tus padres? ¿Cómo llegaste a esta universidad? ¿Qué sabor de helado te gusta tomar? ¿Cuál es tu libro preferido? ¿Cuál es tu hobbie? ¿Tienes mascota?y la pregunta final, ¿Qué estudias?

- Jajaja - se rió el ojidorado, algo que le pareció muy lindo a la chica porque logró ver sus resplandecientes dientes blancos - Haber... me llamo Inuyasha Taisho, tengo 20 años, no vivo con mis padres, pero logré entrar aquí por ellos, me gusta el sabor chocolate, mi libro preferido es "Romeo y Julieta"(uyyy que romántico :3), mi hobbie es escuchar música, escribir, componer y cantar canciones con mi guitarra, natación, agrego que me encantan los deportes extremos, tengo una perrito llamado Shippo y estudio... Marketing...

- Ufff, pues con razón tienes que quedarte al cambio de hora, debes de estudiar como 3 materias, ¿verdad? - preguntó con inocencia y empezándo a caminar junto a él, acompañandolo hacia donde se dirigía

- Si, ahora me toca a mi, responde a las preguntas que me hiciste - le dijo él con una sonrisa como la que había dejado ver hace unos momentos.

- Bueno, Soy Kagome Higurashi, tengo 16 años, si vivo con mis padres, llegué a esta universidad como recorrido de la escuela Goshimboku, también me gusta el helado de chocolate, me gusta el libro "Moby Dick", tengo un gato grande y gordo llamado Buyo, mi hobbie es cantar y bailar, mmm...

- No me digas que solo eso - dijo Inuyasha

- Es que verás...

- Solo Dilo - el la alentó

- Es que, mis amigas me dijeron que soy muy buena para modelar y para gimnasia, pero a mi me gustaría estudiar contabilidad

- Wow, ese es un curso fuerte pequeña - dijo él, viendo la reacción de sonrojo que produjo en ella esa sencilla palabra

- E...Enserio? - dijo ella nerviosa por cómo la llamó

- Si, de hecho, el salón al que me dirijo es justamente al de esa especialidad

- Vamos! quiero verlo - dijo ella con mucha emoción, mientra que él la miraba a los ojos, los cuales estaba brillosos, parecían una cortina transparente de talentos y emociones.

Llegaron a un aula con cuadros de estadísticas, una imagen con la ecuación de "pi" (WTF! Qué es eso? jejeje mentira si lo sé)

-Y?, qué dices?, te gusta? - dijo él con una voz tierna, propia de un joven de 16 años

- Sí! muchísimo - dijo ella acercándose a una de las mesas de cristal para los alumnos que se encontraban ahí y se sentó en una de la sillas giratorias, también para el alumnado.

- Si quisieras estudiar aquí, buueno, tus padres tendrían que pagar una suma fuerte de dinero

- Pffff, eso no importa, mi padre es comerciante y mi mamá una empresaria exitosa - dijo ella con aires de superioridad, algo qu le dió gracia al ojidorado

- Ya veo de donde te encantan las matemáticas

- Si ya lo sé...

Él sacó uno de sus libros que se encontraban en su mochila, lo puso en la mesa en la que se encontraba la chica, lo abrió y se puso a resolver problemas, bajo la atenta mirada de ella

- Y. .. - Kagome decidió mameluco del silencio - mmm ...

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña? - le pregunta el ojidorado sin despegar su concentrad mirada del libro

- Mmm... ¿So-somos amigos? - pregunta ella con un ligero sonrojo, a lo que él levanta la mirada y se encuentra con dos orbes chocolates y sonríe.

"Se ve tan hermosa con sus mejillas color carmín" pensó él - Sí, por supuesto que sí, porque lo dudas? - respondió él

- Es que... solo...preguntaba... - dijo mientras seguía con el fuego en sus mejillas y sacaba un cuadernillo de el bolso de cuero rojo importado - Mi...mis amigos y amigas llenan esto, quisieras llenarlo para mí - dijo ella aún sin abandonar su sonrojo que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

- ¿Claro, de qué se trata? - pregunta al ver la portada del cuadernillo : SLAM - decía el objeto, con las palabras recortado de ojos de colores y los bordes con un poco de escarcha, muy a lo niña de 10 añitos, pero le gusto que fuese aniñada, de seguro también sería mimada, puesto que con esa cara de ángel, no creía que alguien le hubiese negado nada en su vida.

- Nunca has lle nado un Slam? - pregunta ella, y al ver su negativa, decide explicarle en que consistía - un Slam es un cuaderno, en donde tus amigos escriben sus características, domicilio, fecha de cumpleaños, en fin...un montón de preguntas, y al final deben de dejar un recuerdo, algo así como un mensaje de aliento junto con tu firma.

- ¿Y porqué lo último? - pregunta él

- Por... si es que no nos volvemos a ver, siempre tendré presente tu nombre en mi cuaderno

- Si es así, lo llenaré, dame... - pero el cuaderno ya no se encontraba en frente de él - Ey! ¿Porqué te lo llevas?

- Si quieres escribir alcánzame! - dijo ella riéndo con su dichoso cuaderno en la mano

- No es necesario que me lo digas, eso es lo que voy a hacer - dijo mientras con una gran sonrisa, perseguía a la escurridisa Kagome, quién evadía mesas sillas, e incluso maquetas de estadísticas, hasta que con una de las patas del pupitre del profesor se tropezó, Inuyasha se le había adelantado, por lo que ella cayó encima de él con tal fuerza que los mandó a ambos al suelo.

- Jajaja, no me había divertido así en años - dijo Inuyasha riéndose muy fuerte sin ver en la situación en la que se encontraban, ella encima de él, mientras que él la abrazaba fuertemente de la cintura carcajeándose por la torpeza de la chica

- E-e...este...I-Inu-Inuyasha - al parecer ella si se dió cuenta, y se lo hiso saber a él mientras se levantaba de su sitio y la contemplaba minuciosamente.

"En realidad es muy bella" pensó

- Ey! - le gritó ella mientras chasqueaba sus dedos en frente de sus ambarinos ojos y así poder bajarlo de la nube en la que se había quedado

- Eh? - la miró hacia sus resplandecientes ojos - Ah! sí! claro, dame tu cuaderno.

- Toma - dijo ella, pero cuando este lo iba a tomar, ella lo retira de sus manos - pero que quede claro que no me ganaste eh?

- Pero... - decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, solo quería verla sonreír - esta bien

- Si! - dijo ella, y como leyéndole los pensamientos, esbozó una gran sonrisa y le puso el cuaderno en las manos, haciendo que sus dedos se tocaran y ambos sintieran como si una corriente de electricidad les corriera por el cuerpo

Mientras él llenaba cada página, ella observaba su libro de Contabilidad III.

- Toma, aquí está - dijo él poniendo el cuadernillo en frente de ella

- Muchas... - suena la campana - ahhh no!

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña? - pregunta Inuyasha

- Lo que pasa es que mi maestra me dijo que nos iba a esperar a todos en el área deportiva, ¿me dirías como llegar allí? - preguntó inocentemente

- Claro - la tomó de la mano y la sacó del salón con delicadeza - mira, te vas por este pasillo de frente y bajas aquellas escaleras, luego,una vez que estés afuera, a lo lejos, a la izquierda, vas a ver una fuente con un ángel como estatua, sigues caminando de frente y vas a encontrar la cancha de fútbol y la pista para correr.

- Oh muchas gracias Inuyasha - dijo ella, pero antes de alejarse, se voltea, y aún con las manos entrelazadas a las de él pregunta - ¿Te volveré a ver?

- Tal vez si, tal vez no, el pasado es historia, el futuro es lejano, pero el presente es un misterio que con el tiempo nos aclarará dudas

- Wow! además eres poeta - le dirigió una sonrisa y soltando sus manos con un leve sonrojo, viendo como otros alumnos se aproximaban a el dichoso salón para sus clases - ya me tengo que ir, Adiós

- Adiós - le dice él en un susurro que solo ella pudo oír, como si ambos estuvieran conectados, sin escuchar y/o sentir lo que pasaba a su alrededor

- Oye amigo, ¿pasa algo? - pregunta su mejor amigo Miroku, un chico de 20 años con el cabello negro y lacio amarrado a una coleta, con un bien trabajado cuerpo cubierto por una camisa azul, que contrastaba con sus ojos del mismo color, con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, un jean color plomo con el diseño desgastado y unas converse blancas y negras, se conocían 10 años atrás, después de que ambos se conocieran por mera coincidencia en una estación de policias, pero esa es historia a parte.

- No, no, tu ve a tu casa que tengo clases

- Como usted dice, yo me ire con mi amado sanguito ahí a dar un paseo

- Ve rompecorazones, porque eso eres un rompecorazones que algún día por ser mujeriego, ella te va a dejar

- Ay amigo, si supieras que hace un mes que no veo a una chica que no sea ella - dijo suspirando, pero miró a través de el hombro del ojidorado y vió a su profesor que se aproximaba - será mejor que entres, Mukotsu llegó

- Te veo luego Miroku

- See you later - le dijo el susodicho

-. -. -. -. -. -. **Fin del Flash Back. -. -. -. -. -. -. -**

- Pero no los puedes culpar, tu tendrás 21 años, pero ella aún tiene 17, sus padres tienen derecho a llevársela y lamentablemente tu no puedes hacer nada amigo - dijo Miroku su mejor amigo, un chico de cabello negro amarrado a una coleta, tiene 20 años, estudiante de abogacía en la misma univeridad que su amigo

- Tengo que hacer algo, no me puedo quedar así, además lo que su hermana les dijo era falso, no soy una mala influencia para ella, solo está celosa porque me fijé en Kagome y no en ella - dijo Inuyasha con cierto rencór, recordando a la entrometida de Kikyo, hermana de su amada, ambas eran muy parecidas en el cuerpo y en el rostro, pero algo las diferenciaba, no solo el cabello azabache largo que portaba la menor de las Higurashi, en comparación a el negro liso y largo de la hermana mayor, Kikyo, de 23 años, ni los ojos chocolatosos de Kagome, que cuando la mirabas sentías ternura por ella, en cambio, con la otra sentías frialdad ante la mirada opáca que dirigía, eran los sentimientos que cada una guardaba, una era un ángel bueno, servicial, cándido, bondadoso, como antes mencionado, tierno, modesto y amoroso, en cambio la otra era el mismísimo diablo, era mala, fría, sinverguenza, rencorosa, envidiosa y demasiado, demasiado lujuriosa, si nunca la hubiese conocido, nunca hubiera estado en esa difícil y tortuosa situación

**°.. ° °.. ° °.. ° °.. ° °. °.Flash Back °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °. °.. °**

Se supone que los días Lunes son los peores de la semana, pero para Kagome, ese día era el mejor, ¿por que?, ¿acaso era el grandioso resplandor del sol que se había asomado por su ventana desde temprano? ¿o era el cantar tan alegre de los pájaros lo que la tenía tan contenta?, francamente, ni ella misma lo sabía, puesto que solo tenía un leve presentimiento de que sería el mejor de su vida, rápidamente se levantó de su cama como si hubiera dormido cientos de años y se cansara de estar echada allí, rápidamente se lavó, peino su hermoso cabello azabache, dejando que ligeros rizos cayeran por sus orejas, se puso un ligero maquillaje y se vistió con su uniforme: una blusa blanca con corbata azul y un chaleco que portaba el nombre del colegio, junto a una falda color azulado, unas medias blancas y un par de zapatos negros.

- Oye Kagome!, mamá te espera con el desayuno servido! - le llamó su hemana desde la planta baja de la casa.

- Ya voy Kikyo! - responde su hermana saliendo de su cuarto a toda prisa y llegando a la cocina saludando a su rota y pequeña, pero unida familia - o eso creía ella - y saludó a todos, hasta a su regordete gato que yacía dormido cerca de su plato vacío en donde antes había atún.

Ella se encaminó junto a su hermana al colegio, pero en cierto tramo de el camino, ella se tenía que desviar, ya que se encontraba en una universidad de diseño de interiores - no es que no tuvieran esa materia en la Shikon, lo que pasó fue que sus notas del colegio no la ayudaban mucho, nisiquiera para pasar con beca, así que se conformó con la universidad FUJI -

- Oye Kagome! - dijo ella llegando a la esquina en donde se separaban}

- Lo siento Kikyo, lo olvidé, tus amigas no deben verme, adiós - dijo ella para salir lo más antes posible de allí, pero su hermana la sujetó de la mano.

- No! eso no tonta!, lo que iba a decir es que mires al chico que se encuentra al otro lado de la calle, ¿no te parece lindo? - le dijo Kikyo señalándolo

- Kikyo, mamá dice que...es...malaa...e-educa-cación...se-señalar - dijo ella alzando la mirada viendo al chico que vió ayer en el recorrido a la famosa universidad

- Mira ahí viene - dijo ella, y efectivamente, él se dirigió hacia ellas pero no presisamente para hablar con las dos

- Hola Kagome, ¿cómo estás? - pregunta Inuyasha, ella iba a responder pero...

- Hola guapo - le respondió Kikyo - ella está bien, pero yo estoy mejor viendote a tí - dijo sin pudor alguno, ella, aunque sus 22 años le daban cierta voluptuosidad en su cuerpo y cierta hermosura, a él no le interesó para nada, por lo que no dejó de ver a Kagome.

- S-si, estoy bien, me voy al colegio

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - preguntó ella, nunca había pasado eso, nunca nadie alguien se había ofrecido a llevarla al colegio, eso solo pasaba con su dichosa hermana, pretendientes nunca le faltaban a Kikyo, pero a Kagome no se le acercaba nadie, a pesar de ser considerada una de las más bonitas de la escuela

- Oigan no me ignoren - Chillo la Higurashi alcalde

- No hablo contigo, con quien quiero charlar es con ella, así que adiós, que nadie te llamó en esta conversación - la despreció con ojos de furia e ira, y eso hirió su hinchado orgullo de mujer

- Basta Inuyasha, no le digas nada más, ahora mejor vamonos que de aquí se me va a hacer tarde por pasarme a hablar contigo

- Esta bien, vamonos pequeña - dijo tomando su mano y viendo su sonrojo, definitivamente el día había comenzado super bien para Kagome,

"esta me la pagaras kagome" - pensó su hermana con aires de venganza

_-. -. -. -. -. -._**_Fin del Flash back_**_-. -. -. -. -. -._

* * *

Sigo o no sigo? díganmelo con un review, sí?

BYE

By: valeaome


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y las estrofas de la canción que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a el cantante Makano y bueno lo cantó con dos chicas, Monica y Josenith, pero prefiero cuando la canta con Monica, bueno ahora que les e dejado las cosas claras.**_

_**Me puse triste, no hubo reviews, pero aún así sigo, porque confío en que sí siguen leyendo les va a gustar la historia :3**_

_**¡A LEER!  
**_

* * *

**_TU NOMBRE EN MI CUADERNO  
_**

* * *

_**Cap 2**_

**_._._._._._._._._.Al otro lado del mundo_._._._._._._._._._.**

Era de noche, los ruidos de los coches eran ensordecedores claro, si estabas en la calle. Las luces de los edificios, tiendas y letreros iban resplandeciendo cada vez más en la ciudad de Nueva York. Todos parecían caminar de un lugar a otro, sin parar, para dirigirse, bien sea a sus casas, o a algun trabajo de medio tiempo. Una de las personas que caminaban por aquella ciudad, era Kagome Higurashi, quién iba meneando su largo cabello azabache con rulos en su cerquillo, con botas Calvin Klein color blancas, taco 10, debido a su 1.48, lo cuál la hacía verse más alta, ya estaba acostumbrada, también vestía un polo que a larga vista era caro por el diseño que llevaba, a parte del cuello en "V" que tenía, que hacía resaltar sus pechos y la cintura de avispa que poseía y una falta color negra entallada que le llegaba por encima de los rodillas y un saco blanco de cuero que hacía juego con su bolso de cuadros blanco, negro y azul, importado directamente de Venecia.

El dinero no le hacía falta, pero que tenía que despejarse la mente desde su llegada de Japón, ciertamente con ese vestuario no parecía una chiquilla de 17 años, mas bien ed 19 años.

Salía de la fiesta de su "best friend", Sango, pero también era su cumpleaños, por fin era adulta, mientras que ella seguía siendo una niñata mantenida por sus padres que no podía disponer de tiempo para compras y estudios, y sobretodo no la dejaban elejir, todo lo elejían por ella.  
Antes de irse, su hermana le regaló aquel hermoso conjunto, pero solo se lo puso como una despedida a su antigua vida, después de esa noche, se lo sacaría, lo arrojaría a un bote de basura y lo prendería fuego, cual vagabundo en la calle, por más costosas que hayan sido. No quería nada que le recuerde a Japón, o a la escuela Goshimboku, o a la universidad Shikon, si antes se arrepentía por que sus padres se la habían llevado al otro lado del mundo, ahora se los agradecía, no quería recordar nada del maravilloso año que pasó con e peliplateado, SU Inuyasha, según sus padres "Un drigadicto que buscaba utilizar a las mujeres para satisfacer su propio placer", de lo primero, ella estaba segura de que no era así, de lo segundo, tal vez, pero según Kagome, pensaba que se olvidaron de acotar "Y que solo buscaba jugar con los sentimientos de las personas".

Llegó a su casa, más definido como "Pequeño departamento de ratas". Sus padres querían comprarle un pent-house con vista al famoso Times Square, pero ella decidió que si vivía en esa ciudad, sería según sus reglas y como ella quería, Naomi y Kaoru Higurashi, por fin dejaron a su hija vivir como quería, ya que solo les importaba que esté lejos de ese "Maldito aprovechador", y ella escogió un depa en un buen edificio cerca de Central Park.  
Estaba agotadísima, tendría que valerse por sí misma allí, dentro de 1 mes se celebraba su cumpleaños y sus padres la ayudaban a lo que se refería a dinero en ese periodo. Entró. Cerró su puerta con llave y se apoyó en ella arrojando lágrimas, ciertamente ir a la fiesta de Sango la hiso abrir antiguas heridas, ciertamente tenía que reprimir esos recuerdos algún día.

"Todavía tengo tu nombre en mi cuaderno,  
para que sepas que yo aún te estoy queriendo,  
Todavía tengo tu nombre en mi cuaderno,  
para que sepas que yo aún estoy sufriendo"

Desesperada, se fue corriendo a su cuarto color blanco, pero todo ahí se veía funebre ante las cortinas de las ventanas con un marco color lavanda, , había una cama dentro Queen size de caoba con un colchón blanquecino, suave y muy cómodo, también un escritorio color negro en donde había una laptop. A cada lado del escritorio habían 2 cajones. Al lado izquierdo, en el primer cajón estaban los cuadernos de las chica y en el segundo estaban los libros de su nueva universidad norteamericana. Al lado derecho, en el primer cajón estaban los maquillajes que ella poseía y en el segundo sus perfumes y joyas, no había tenido tiempo de colocarlos sobre su tocador, ni siquiera sus ropas estaban en su cómoda, si no en sus maletas negras que ella había puesto al lado izquierdo del escritorio. En la parte superior, había una repisa en donde había una caja de cartón, lo alcanzó, subiéndose en la silla giratoria perteneciente al escritorio. Rápidamente se bajó del mismo y se sentó en su cama para poder abrirlo con tranquilidad, mientras que se secaba las lágrimas que amenazaban de nuevo con caer.

Se encontraban ahí muchas fotos, algunas medallas de gimnacia, aún se acuerda de que Inuyasha hacía el máximo esfuerzo por convencerla para que participara en esos torneos, y otras de natación, el cuál Inuyasha la persuadió para que no fuera a participar porque tendría que usar uno que otro bikini, pero eso no dejaba que sus celos la alejaran de su nuevo deporte favorito, también un certificado de estudios para la universidad de Stanford que, de nuevo, sus padres llenaron por ella y entró como becada, pero lo rechazó con un rotundo "NO" y con eso me refiero a un "NO ME VOY A PRESENTAR A LA ENTREVISTA DE ESTUDIOS", y por fin, encontró lo que quería, al fondo de todos sus recuerdos: Su "SLAM"

Nunca la había abierto para hurgar lo que sus compañeros escribían, se había prometido leer hasta cuando lo crea necesario, cuando los extrañe.

(lo que está en negrita es lo que está escrito en el cuaderno, lo que está en cursiva lo que ella piensa y lo que está en letra normal es lo que ella dice o lo que se narra)

**¿Cuál es tu nombre?**  
**- Sango Taijica**  
**- Eri Kamisawa**  
**- Hoyo Kaisuhara**  
**- Yuka Kairoshi**  
**- Kays Mishiko**  
**-****Inuyasha Taisho**  
**- Mikito Ishi**

"Espera, ¿Inuyasha?", volvió a leer su nombre y las lágrimas surgieron de nuevo como un río después de una noche de una gran lluvia, pasó la página y siguió leyendo, solo lo que se refería a él...

**¿Cuántos años tienes?**  
**- 20 años**

**¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?**  
**- 27 de Mayo**

**¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?**  
**- De todo**

**¿Cómo te consideras?**  
**- Una persona realista, de buenos sentimientos y realista**

"De buenos sentimientos, si, cómo no" - pensó con sarcásmo

Ella siguió leyendo, derramando lágrimas en cada respuesta contestada en el cuadernillo, en las que respondió con veracidad, lo sabía, aprendió mucho de él en tan solo un año

"Un maldito año desperdiciado" en el que se sintió amada y sufrió a la vez.

Llegó a una pregunta en la que no se pudo contener más, soltó muchos sollozos al leer la respuesta del chico:

**¿Quién te gusta?**  
**- La hermosa dueña del Slam**

Su corazón palpitó a niveles que no ella misma se imaginó que podía llegar. ¡Él la quería desde que la conoció! ¡Oh por Kami! Fue amor a primera vista, y ella pensaba que todo lo que le decía él era mentira.

"He doesn´t lie" pensó mientras lloraba desmesuradamente por él.

"Pero dime como hago ,  
para sacarlo de mi mente,  
si su recuerdo esta latente,  
dentro de mi corazón.  
Lo quiero olvidar  
pero lo que hago es recordar,  
todas las noches solo se llorar,  
Makano dime como puedo olvidar"

(originalmente teniene el nombre de Makano, quería cambiarlo por Inuyasha, pero me dije, "De repente me van a matar por cambialo, así que lo dejé tal y como estan :3 Bueno sigan leyendo :p)

Seguía leyendo las preguntas...

**¿Qué te enamoró de él/ella?**  
**- Su apariencia de niña divertida, juguetona y mimada**

Se le oprimió el corazón

**¿Es tu pareja?****  
****-No, pero lo será muy pronto**

**¿La/Lo amas?**  
**- Con todo mi corazón**

"Si tan solo hubiera leído esto una semana antes de venirme" - pensó con ansias, hasta que su corazón casi deja de palpitar al leer lo siguiente...

**¿Te gustaría pasar toda tu vida con él/ella?**  
**- Por supuesto que si, ahora y siempre**

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, salió corriendo del edificio y se fue corriendo directamente hasta el centro de todo Central Park, cerca de un lago. Era de noche y las estrellas y la luna estaban reflejados en el agua de aque lago, ella se sintió en paz, no habían muchas personas ahí, por lo que se encontraba con la libertad de desatar todo lo el barullo de emociones y sentimientos on fin en su ser.

Tomó aire y gritó: ¡INUYASHA! ¡TE AMO!

"Todavía tengo tu nombre en mi cuaderno,  
para que sepas que yo aún te estoy queriendo,  
Todavía llevo tu nombre en mi cuaderno,  
para que sepas que yo aún estoy sufriendo"  
_

De vuelta en Japón...

Inuyasha estaba en el restaurante con Miroku platicando sobre el sinfin de locuras que podría hacer para recuperar a Kagome y decirle que las babosadas que había dicho Kikyo eran mentira, pero sintió que el latir de su corazón se volvió más fuerte.

- Inuyasha, entiende, si ella no te quiere ver, deberías de dejarla en paz porque...

- Miroku, ¡Cállate la maldita boca! - dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho, en el lugar donde estaba su acelerado corazón - Necesito un pasaje para Estados Unidos, ¡Ya!

- Rigth now? - le reprochó. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango, tenían la costumbre de hablar en inglés de vez en cuando, ellos lo llamaban "Espanglish"

- Si, ahora! - dijo con unos ojos de furia - ella me necesita, lo presiento

- ¿Pero que harás cuando llegues allá?

- Se me ocurrirá en el camino - dijo con determinación

- Yo iré contigo, necesito ver a mi Sanguito

- Bien, ire al depa a empacar as cosas ¿OK?

- Ok, los conseguiré lo más rápido posible...

* * *

Sigo o no sigo? díganmelo con un review, sí?, porfavor

T_T

BYE

By: valeaome


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y las estrofas de la canción que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a el cantante Makano y bueno lo cantó con dos chicas, Monica y Josenith, pero prefiero cuando la canta con Monica, bueno ahora que les e dejado las cosas claras.**_

_**ME ENCAAAAAAAANTAN SUS REVIEWS! GRACIIAS! :3 Estoy con más animo por eso les traje este capitulo **_

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

_**¡A LEER!  
**_

* * *

**_TU NOMBRE EN MI CUADERNO  
_**

* * *

**Cap 3**

- Familiares de la Señorita Higurashi? - pregunta una enfermera

- Yo vengo con ella - mencionó Sango levantándose del asiento en donde se encontraba, estaba preocupada, su mejor amiga casi se muere y ella celebrando, debió estar con ella cuando más lo necesitaba. Sabía muy bien que extrañaba a Inuyasha tanto como ella extrañaba a Miroku, solo que no pasó lo mismo que ella, así que no podía jusgarla por el dolor que sentía para hacer lo que hiso...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Después de su ferviente grito, corrió con dirección a su departamento, no lo podía evitar, trataba de demostrar al mundo entero que nunca podía dejar de amarlo, pero después de haber leído su preciado cuaderno, se dió cuenta que le dio un giro inesperado a su vida, se olvido de que su vida sin él no valía nada, que tomó una vuelta equivocada tratando de dejár atrás todo ese amor que ella sentía, quería salvarse del sufrimiento, no entendía si él jugó solo con ella o lo que decía en su SLAM era verdad, ¿que haría?, ¿creerle a su corazón y mente que aún estaban al lado de Inuyasha? o ¿hacerle caso a Kikyo y a su familia?  
Entró a su departamento aún con lágrimas en los ojos, gritar la había ayudado solo un poco, pero no lo suficiente, se olvidó hasta de cerrar su puerta y con manos temblorosas cogió el celular que había dejado en la mesa de centro en su pequeña sala y marcó un númer conocido.

- Aló?

- Alo, Sango, ya no puedo más, lo necesito mucho! - dijo Kagome mientras que las lágrimas brotaban a medida que los segundos pasaban.

- No hagas algo estúpido Kagome, tu amor por él yo se que es muy fuerte pero...

- Pero nada Sango! Me quiero morir! - replicó, de hecho ella no pensaba con coherencia, estaba movida por el dolor de su corazón.

- No! Kagome! Escúchame, estaré ahí en un momento, por favor, no hagas estupideces, tu lo superaras, lo superaremos juntas! - dijo Sango, aún en la otra  
línea se podía oír los sollozos que emitía.

_"Lo que te está pasando a ti,_  
_ también me pasó a mi,_  
_ tu debes de seguir,_  
_ no te vas a morir,_  
_ si no yo no estuviera hoy aqui _  
_ cantando junto a ti, baby"_

- Sango, lo siento, no puedo más, no creo que vuelva a ver la luz del sol después de hoy, así que adiós, solo te llamaba para eso.

- Kagome, espera no... - Kagome cortó

Sango rápidamente agarró las llaves de su Porshe plateado y salió de su pent house a una velocidad inimaginable, no podía creerlo, su amiga antes de que llegara Inuyasha, era muy feliz, tanto, que un día llegó a envidiar lo que ella tenía, pero luego se arrepintió, una buena amiga nunca hacía eso, se negaba a creer que su felicidad se veía opacada por las mentiras de su fría y detestable hermana, si, exactamente, ella sabía la verdad, Inuyasha nunca la traicionó, nunca jugó con sus sentimientos, nunca fue "el plato de segunda mesa" como la había llamado esa arpía antes de partir, paró de una forma brusca al lado del edificio donde vivía Kagome, se bajó y corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta de Kagome, no subió por el ascensor, estaba muy nerviosa como para esperar a que este bajara y subía mientras ella esperaba, así que subió por las escaleras hasta The room 408, floor 4, encontrándose con la horrible escena, Kagome tirada en el piso en un charco de sangre algo considerable que rodeaba su muñeca y al lado un paquetito de Gillete.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- Señorita, si quiere puede pasar a ver a la señora Higurashi - menciona la enfermera al ver que la señorita mantenía su mirada en un punto fijo

- Eh? - se dio cuenta que la enfermera le hablaba - si, si, ahora voy

La enfermera casi se iba, hasta que reaccionó ante sus palabras

- Disculpe, pero porque le dijo señora a mi amiga? - preguntó, era algo curioso porque no estaba casada como para que usaran ese apelativo con ella

- ¿Qué no lo sabía? - vio que la señorita de cabello marrón negaba, así que decidió darle la noticia - la señorita Higurashi esta embarazada

Sango se quedó con la boca abierta, no lo podía creer, la enfermera se retiró y ella fue a paso lento a su habitación, aún no lo podía creer, Kagome...e...Inuyasha habían..., seguía sin poder creerselo su amiga tan recatada que cada vez que hablaban sobre el tema de sexualidad, ella se sonrojaba por la verguenza de no saber actuar ante preguntas que ella consideraba rochosa. Entró. Vió a su amiga acostada con máquinas a los lados y ella con un tubo con suero que colgaba de su antebrazo.

_"Escucha lo que te digo,_  
_ el también quiere estar contigo,_  
_ tristemente asi es el destino,_  
_ el dolor se te pasará"_

Sango la observó un momento, sentándose en una de las sillas que se encontraban alrededor de la cama donde yacía su amiga, la cuál despertó después de 10 minutos, visualizando lo que parecía un cuarto color blanco, al principio pensó que estaba en su cuarto, pero se fijó de que su escritorio no estaba y que que en vez de cortinas, habían persianas en las ventanas.

- Calmate Kagome, estoy aquí - avisa Sango al ver a Kagome con ojeras en los ojos, producto de la gran marea de llantos que tuvo el día anterior.

- ¿Qué me pasó Sango? - pregunta, no había recordado nada de ayer, al parecer perdió la consciencia un minuto después de hablar con Sango por teléfono, al parecer no era ella misma cuando pretendía matarse.

- Kagome, no debiste intentar matarte, la verdad... - dudó si decirle sobre su hijo o no...pero al final se lo tenía que decir - los ibas a matar a los dos

- Dos? - no entendía, quería que su amiga hablara sin rodeos

- Kagome, no se si...por seacaso, has estado con vomitos y un ligero desorden alimenticio?

- Ahora que lo dices...mmm...si...últimamente cuando como comida chatarra me da asco, a excepción del chocolate y el helado que me dan ganas de comerlo a todas horas, y a veces me dan unos pequeños antojitos que... - Kagome se escucha a si misma en su mente, mira a Sango y ella mueve su cabeza afirmativamente - Sango...yo...yo...estoy...embarazada? - pregunta tragando saliva con dificultad

- Bueno...eso me dijo una de las enfermeras que te atendieron - dijo Sango tomándola de las manos - Kagome, dime, ¿cuándo paso eso?

- Sango no me hagas decirtelo, sabes que odio hablar de esas cosas - dijo sonrojada, apenas se le podía comparar con un tomate maduro, al cuál ella le ganaría

- Hay Kagome, tu nunca cambiarás - dijo ella acercándose un poco más a Kagome con la silla en la que se encontraba - solo quiero que me digas ¿Cuándo fue?

- Bueno pues...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una pareja se veía a escondidas en una fiesta, en la fiesta del 23 cumpleaños de la joven Kikyo, ella realizaba una pijama party con todas sus amigas, sus padres alentaron a Kagome a que se les uniera, pero ella respondio negativamente, aún así sus padres la obligaron, mientras que ellos salían a una cena con unos inversionistas franceses. Sus padres se enteraron de que ella salía con Inuyasha, una año después de que se conocieron en las que Inuyasha la recogía del colegio y Kagome lo recibía con una gran sonrisa para irse a tomar un helado o ir al cine o bien a comer un poco y una semana antes de que ella viajara a Estado Unidos, ¿Cómo? su querida hermana se los dijo, cegada por los celos, ella les exigió que lo quería a él y que era mayor para Kagome, y al saber de la edad de Inuyasha, hablaron con él, citándolo en su propio despacho, un día en el que ambas hermanas tenían clases, le dijeron que dejara de ver a su hija menor y que pretendiera a la mayor, que estaba a su altura que Kagome aún era muy niña para él, a lo que él les respondió

- No señores, yo amo a Kagome, ella es mi todo, no entiendo porque la quieren alejar de mí, no le eh hecho ningún daño, y a Kikyo, sepan que no siento nada por ella, así que no traten de hacerme cambiar de parecer

- Joven Inuyasha - dijo la señora Higurashi - mi hija Kagome es una niña de 17 años, no ha madurado sigue pensando en cursilerías como que el amor es eterno y nunca se rompe.

- Así es, mi esposa tiene razón, usted debería de pretender a nuestra distinguida hija Kikyo, ella es mucho más bonita y claro tiene un muy notable coeficiente intelectual y ... - Inuyasha los interrumpe

- Lo siento señores, no daré mi brazo a torcer, seguiré pretendiendo a Kagome aunque ustedes no quieran por que yo LA AMO - dijo el ojidorado para irse caminando, con la frente alta, tal y como entró, jurándose a sí mismo que nunca la abandonaría

Pero esa noche, Kagome se fue a a su cuarto a dormir mientras que Kikyo y sus amigas se preparaban para su pijama party, pero lo que en realidad iban a hacer es irse a una discoteca y luego volver, para dejar sola a Kagome.

Ella tan tranquila, reposaba en su cama rosada con toques blancos y una sábana blanca con un dibujo de leoncito, pero eso le gustaba a ella, siempre creía que los adultos tienen un niño dentro, estaba soñando que su prícipe azul, con ojos dorados, la venía a rescatar de un castillo encantado, estaba tan feliz, su corazón saltaba de gozo cada vez que estaba cerca de él, cuando la abrazaba o bien le daba un beso en la mejilla o boca, el le había pedido ser su novia un mes después de que se conocieron...

- ¿Qué tienes en mente para hoy? - pregunta Kagome al maravilloso y complaciente chico que se encontraba a su lado, recién había salido del colegio, pero así eran todos los días, él la recogía y ella iba con él a hacer lo que SU ojidorado tenía planeado

- Mmm... ¿qué te parece ir a escalar un muro? - dijo él, como si no fuera suficiente haberla llevado de paseo en globo aerostático

- ¿Escalar?

- Si, ven, vamos en mi carro, e...esta bien - tartamudea, no sabe si ir o no, tenía un exámen mañana, pero que importaba, de todas maneras era comunicación, si hubiera sido matemática, ufff, hubiera estado más perdida que un gato en una manada de perros (aut: Ehh? .)

Ambos se fueron rumbo "Los muros de Fushin", un nuevo sitio que se inauguró la semana pasada para los amantes del deporte de escalar

- ¿Trajiste tu ropa de deporte pequeña?

- Claro, sabes que siempre la traigo

- Bien, porque vamos a escalar juntos y no me ganarás

- Claro que si

- Que no - le da la negativa el chico

- Que si

- Esta bien pequeña, pero apresurate o te perderas tu sorpresa - dice él, todo un misterio

- Sorpresa...mmm...que será... - dijo ella con un toque de desinterés, pero ¿a quién quería engañar?, claro que le interesaba, Inuyasha la llevaba a hermosos lugares y pocas veces le regalaba cosas, una ves, puso un collar de rubíes dentro de una canasta de picnic

* * *

Amo sus reviews, me han hecho adicta no solo aquí, si no

en el fic de Envueltos en secretos y el Nerd, a los que

quieren que actualize Noche de juegos, falta poquito y va a llegar

con una graaaaan sorpresa :3

BYE

By: valeaome


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y las estrofas de la canción que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a el cantante Makano y bueno lo cantó con dos chicas, Monica y Josenith, pero prefiero cuando la canta con Monica, bueno ahora que les e dejado las cosas claras.**_

_**Otra vez sin reviews :/, bueno, volví con otro episodio, pero ADVERTENCIA, este capítulo esta escrito con contenido lime lemon... así que problemas psicológicos y traumas, cualquier cosa no me echen la culpa, yo se los dije...**_

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

_**¡A LEER!  
**_

* * *

**_TU NOMBRE EN MI CUADERNO  
_**

* * *

**Cap 4**

- Sorpresa...mmm...que será... - dijo ella con un toque de desinterés, pero ¿a quién quería engañar?, claro que le interesaba, Inuyasha la llevaba a hermosos lugares y pocas veces le regalaba cosas, una ves, puso un collar de rubíes dentro de una canasta de picnic

- Tu solo sube pequeña - le dijo él mientras le coloca el el arnés

- Bueno... - dudaba en subir, pero aún así lo hizo, subía piedra por piedra, hasta que pudo vislumbrar una pequeña carta que caía desde un hilo en la cima del gran y ancho muro de escalar - ¡Oye Inuyasha!, ¿Qué es esto? - dijo mirando abajo, pero el chico ya no se encontraba ahí

"¿Dónde se habrá metido? y ¿qué es esto?, pero...para que arruinar la sorpresa" pensó la azabache agarrando la nota, y la abrió:

**Para la chica más hermosa que una vez conocí:**

**Tengo un secreto que decirte, pero primero, grita mi nombre pequeña...**

- INUYASHA! - gritó haciéndole caso al papel que sostenía en sus manos, y de repente cayó otro papel que se sostenía de otro hilo, ¿cómo rayos podían caer hilos despedidos del techo?. Atrapó la nueva carta en sus manos y la abrió:

**Eres una niña muy obediente, tanto que si te digo que bajes en este**

**mismo instante lo harías por mí, ¿verdad?**

Soltó una risita, vaya que él la conocía muy bien, ella no se podría resistir a nada que él le pida.

Tocó el suelo, cuando escuchó música, ella aún mantenía los ojos en el muro para escalar y sintió que alguien cantaba a sus espaldas. Oh por Kami!, se volteó con absoluta rapidez, ¡Inuyasha le estaba cantando! ¡Con mariachis! Le cantó una hermosa canción de amor, aún viviendo en Japón, ella algunas veces escuchaba canciones de otros países, bien sean de Europa o América, eso no le importaba ella creía en la paz, en la unión, en que algún día todos los países del mundo se unificaran y no hubiera más guerra en el planeta, ¡oh ilusiones de niña!

- Mi pequeña Kagome - dijo Inuyasha tomándola de las manos al terminar la canción, el viejo Mioga, administrador del lugar cerró antes de tiempo, le dio el gusto a su buena amigo Inuyasha para aprovechar una ocasión con su futura novia, ESPEREN! NOVIA? - Kagome, hice todo esto con un solo fin - se volteó y gritó - MIOGA ARRÓJALA!

Y en la entrada, la cuál eran un par de grandes puertas de cristal, apareció un gran cartel con un mensaje:

**Si, eres una niña frente a todos, pero para mí,**

**eres toda una mujer que se merece todo lo**

**mejor que un hombre le puede brindar,**

**KAGOME HIGURASHI, ¿QUIÉRES SER MI NOVIA**

Ese mensaje estaba acompañado de varias fotos de él y ella juntos a todos los lugares a los que fueron de paseo.

Yo no puedo sacarlo de mi mente  
[claro que puedes...]  
Yo no puedo olvidarme de su amor  
[si lo puedes hacer...]

En seguida, Inuyasha se volteó y se sorprendió al encontrar a su querida Kagome presionando sus labios en un dulce, apasionado y -por el momento- eterno beso.

Si, efectivamente ella adoró ese momento, en ese mismo momento se iba a quedar dormida, cuando sintió un bulto detrás de ella que se acomodaba -y sorprendentemente se amoldaba- a su cuerpo, quería gritar, pero de aquel bulto salió una mano el cuál le tapo la boca.

- Shh pequeña, soy yo - dijo aquel "extraño"

- Inuyasha ¿qué haces aquí? - lo reconoció al momento en que empezó a hablar, su tono de voz tan varonil era inconfundible

- Pues ¿qué crees? - la miró a sus ojos chocolate esperando a que ella entendiera - vine a pasa un rato con mi novia aprovechando de que sus aborrecibles padres salieron

- Oye! - reclamó ella

- Lo siento, pero son aborrecibles, acéptalo - dijo él mientras se sentaba encima de la cama con la famosa pose de "buda", y la vio allí, echada, tan frágil que.. que..., tal parece que pasar mucho tiempo con Miroku lo estaba afectando, ¿En qué estaba pensando? ella es su niña hermosa, la que aún creía en el país de las maravillas, no podía corromperla de esa manera.

- No, te iba a decir que olvidaste agregar que eran odiados y OYE!, DEJA DE VERME ASÍ - dijo ella, muchas veces había visto esa mirada en él, sus ojos dorados brillantes con un toque rojo, eso indicaba algo que ella muy bien sabía: LUJURIA. Otras veces lo había visto con esa miradita no sólo a él cuando ella iba a la piscina y se ponía un bikini de dos piezas, si no también por que era la que Miroku le daba a Sango cada vez que quería tocar donde no debía.

- ¿De verte como? - dijo él mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y le empezó a hablar en el oído - Nunca te podría ver de una forma rara

- I-Inuyasha... - ella se sentía estremecer, el aliento de su querido novio en su oreja izquierda y los leves mordiscos que le daba en el lóbulo de este, se estaba incendiando y jugar con fuego era malo, más cuando Inuyasha empezó a bajar de su oreja a su cuello con besos que la llevaban al mismísimo infierno, ¡Al diablo el príncipe azul! ¡Al diablo el castillo encantado en el que quería vivir! Tenía todo lo que quería con su ojidorado, con Inuyasha, SU Inuyasha.

El chico empezó a abrir los botones que se encontraban al frente de el camisón blanco con un osito por dibujo que utilizaba, estaba luchando con su razón y su cuerpo, uno le decía que parara, que ella debía conservar su virginidad, el otro le decía que le hiciera lo que quisiera con el cuerpo de su amada novia.

Ella empezaba a suspirar, no sabía como actuar ante tal situación, pero sentía como si lo hubiera esperado toda su vida

- Inu-Inuyasha - suspiró la chica al sentir como Inuyasha le besaba la piel que había quedado desnuda después de que este le hubiera quitado el camisón ¡Oh Kami! ¿Dónde había aprendido a tocar a una chica de esa manera? tan...tan...excitante...ella sabía que su infancia desaparecería después de esa noche, No más unicornios, no más tierra de la ilusión, no más muñecas, a partir de ahora, sería una adolescente, una mujer con todo el derecho de la palabra.

Él estaba concentrado en besar y succionar aquellos pechos, no tan grandes ni tan pequeños, mas bien, perfectos para él, pero sintió las manos de Kagome colarse con un leve temblor por su camisa a cuadros color azul y blanco, le habría torpemente los botones, algo que le pareció tierno, estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él con tal de demostrarle su amor.

* * *

Les gusto? Continuo?No? Si? díganmelo con un review, ok? :3

BYE

By: valeaome


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y las estrofas de la canción que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a el cantante Makano y bueno lo cantó con dos chicas, Monica y Josenith, pero prefiero cuando la canta con Monica, bueno ahora que les e dejado las cosas claras.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA, este capítulo esta escrito con contenido lime lemon... así que problemas psicológicos y traumas, cualquier cosa no me echen la culpa, yo se los dije.. jeje lo continue :p **_

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

_**¡A LEER!  
**_

* * *

**_TU NOMBRE EN MI CUADERNO  
_**

* * *

**_Cap 5_**

_- E-espera Inuyasha… - _trató de frenarlo, de un momento a otro sus pensamientos fueron otros como… ¿Qué pasaría si mis padres nos encuentran haciendo…? o, ¿Qué tal si lo encuentran en mi cama?, o aun peor, ¿Qué pasaría si Kikyo los encuentra?_ – creo…creo que estamos haciendo mal_

_- Tranquila pequeña, nos amamos, y si decides parar, créeme que pararé aun cuando me cueste hacerlo – _dijo decidido, estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra, el único problema era el pequeño amigo en la parte baja de él, ese amigo sediento del cuerpo de su amada novia

_- No, continúa – _tenía dudas, pero si quería que continúe, y como no, cuando tu novio tenía un cuerpo esculpido por los mismísimos dioses.

Ambos estaban excitados y a medio vestir, él solo con sus jeans azules y ella solo con las bragas. Él, para continuar, le empezó a dar besos apasionados, bajando suavemente por su níveo cuello, cada vez que ella daba aunque sea el más mínimo gemido, él descendía más, estaba en el inicio del valle de sus pechos. Siguió bajando, dándole cortos besos en su ombligo, siguiendo con su trayectoria hacia la parte inferior de ella.

_- Quisiera saborearte más que nada en este momento_ – susurró él, volviendo a su oreja, mordiéndole el lóbulo con sensualidad, bajó sus manos por la espalda desnuda de ella y fue descendiendo hasta tocar su firme y redondeado trasero, levantándolo, haciendo que su parte delantera chocara con el bulto en los pantalones de Inuyasha, quien ahogó un gemido – _pero ya habrá tiempo para eso_

Ciertamente Kagome no quería que sea delicado, al menos en ese momento. Se encontraba igual o más excitada que él, retorciéndose con cada palabra, con cada acción de su oji-dorado. Estaba desesperada por que continuara, pero de un momento a otro él se levantó, no para alejarse de ella, si no, para quitarse el jean y el bóxer de un solo tirón, viendo, así, su gran…gran… miembro, erguido y listo para la acción. La visión hiso que ella se mordiera el labio inferior.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de esto y se subió encima de ella colocándose en su estrecha entrada. Sin que ella se lo esperara, él la embistió rápidamente, luego de estar dentro de ella, la miró a los ojos y vio que unas silenciosas lágrimas se asomaban.

_"Por fin vamos a ser uno"_ pensó Inuyasha

Le susurró palabras de amor al oído y se fue moviendo poco a poco, sin perder en ningún momento la expresión de dolor en su cara. Sabía que se le iba a pasar. Hasta que notó sus facciones más relajadas. No era momento para parar, era la hora de disfrutar.

Ambos gemían, gritaban a más no poder, disfrutando de todo lo que se podían dar esa noche. Sabían que no podía haber otra igual. ¿Echarle la culpa a alguien de que no puedan disfrutar de su libertad de su amor? Sí, a los padres de ella. A pesar de que ambos eran de la misma clase –económicamente hablando– ellos no lo toleraban, ¿Por qué? , su consentida hija Kikyo quería estar con él, pero él no la amaba, era demasiado orgullosa, a parte solo le importaba el dinero, en cambio Kagome, era muy distinta a ella –no físicamente hablando–, era mucha mejor persona, más gentil, más inocente.

Al llegar a la cima, él la llenó con su semilla y ella se sentía relajada, para ser su primera vez no había sido tan malo. Él se acomodó de tal forma que quedó debajo de ella y Kagome quedó encima, apoyando su cabeza en su fornido pecho.

_- Creo…creo que deberías irte antes de que alguien llegue _– habló ella, una vez que su respiración entrecortada se normalizó - _ No quiero que me prohíban estar contigo, más de lo que lo hacen ahora._

_- Todavía tenemos tiempo para dormir un poco, ¿si pequeña?_ – le respondió Inuyasha, dándole un beso en la parte superior de su cabello azabache.

_- E-está bien… Te amo – _confesó, aunque no era secreto lo mucho que se amaban

_- Yo también te amo – _le dio otro beso apasionado en la boca, claro, no tanto, si no, no iba a parar de hacerla suya por el resto de la noche, pero su familia regresaría, así que solo debería estar allí el tiempo necesario para que ella se duerma y se quede soñando con él.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

- Y después de eso, me desperté en la mañana y Kikyo estaba sentada a mi lado, se dio cuenta de que había estado con alguien, de…de…que tuve mi primera vez ese día… - confesó Kagome con un poco de pesadez

- ¿Cómo se enteró? – preguntó una perpleja Sango, ¿Kikyo era bruja o qué?

- Bueno, debí de haberme acordado, primero, de que estaba desnuda, y segundo, de que cuando me levanté, ella notó la mancha de sangre en la sábana – dijo ella sintiendo tristeza, en esos momentos no era bueno acordarse de su traidora hermana.

- Kagome, tengo que avisarle a Inuyasha sobre esto – avisa la oji-marrón

- No lo sé Sango, aun no lo eh perdonado y en estos momentos – empezó a gimotear – es cuando… cuando no quisiera que me vea de esta manera

- Pero él es el padre Kagome – puso una mano encima de la de su amiga – se tiene que enterar, tu explicación es incoherente, además, es mejor que se entere por ti, que por otra persona, ¿no lo crees?

- Ya dije que no, no estoy lista para enfrentarlo, para volver a escuchar sus razones y … - se tuvo que callar, una enfermera ingresó

- Disculpe señorita, tengo que suministrarle la medicina – alegó ante su interrupción

- No se preocupe, yo ya me iba – respondió Sango. Se levantó y sin soltar de la mano a Kagome le dijo – No me voy a separar de ti Kag, yo voy a estar aquí para apoyarte, soy tu mejor amiga y haría todo con tal de que te sientas bien.

- Gracias Sango – respondió Kagome

Sango caminó hacia el umbral de la puerta, miró a su amiga en la cama y pensó: _"Haría todo… como avisarle a Inuyasha de tu estado, sé que la estás pasando mal, pero, a puesto a que esta vez él sí tiene una buena razón para que le creas, ya lo verás"_

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En el aeropuerto -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Pasajeros provenientes de Japón a Estados Unidos, sean bienvenidos, gracias por volar en Enterprises Airline y visiten todos los lugares de su interés – decían una señorita a través del altavoz.

Llegaron a Estados Unidos, ya era hora, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea Kagome, en verla, en abrazarla y besarla, pero primero arreglar todas las cosas con ella.

- ¿No te parece genial este país Inuyasha? Lindas chicas, discotecas, tragos, un país literalmente libertino – habló Miroku, pero al ver que su amigo no le respondió, insistió – ey… Ey… EY!... Inuyasha!, ¿me estás escuchando?

- En absoluto, de hecho… - suena el celular del ojidorado

°¬°¬°¬°¬ Conversación telefónica ¬°¬°¬°¬°

- Aló?

- Aló, Inuyasha? – preguntó Sango

- ¿Qué pasa Sango?, se te oye muy preocupada – era verdad, pero si ella le hablaba de esa manera, solo era por una razón

- Es Kagome – dice rápidamente

- ¿Qué tiene ella?, Anda dímelo – gritó.

- Está en el hospital general de Nueva York – respondió con la misma rapidez

- ¿Tienes la dirección? – preguntó asustado por lo que le haya sucedido a su pequeña

- No, tienen que viajar rápidamente hasta aquí y…

- Tranquila, ya estoy en el aeropuerto – Quería ver su cara en ese momento cuando le diga que está con Miroku, que por cierto estaba recogiendo las maletas de ambos

- Bien, pídele a alguien instrucciones sobre cómo llegar, aquí te espero – dijo ella.

- Querrás decir "nos esperas"… - contestó, esperando que se lleve una gran sorpresa

- ¿Eh? – ciertamente Sango estaba confundida

- Te lo voy a decir pero no me grites, ¿de acuerdo? – sí, porque si no, tendrían que ponerle uno de esos aparatos para los viejitos que no escuchan bien…en otras palabras, lo dejaría sordo

- Está bien – respondió con emoción

- Vine con Miroku – se alejó un poco del aparato telefónico y esperó

- KIA! – gritó con ganas, lo bueno era que estaba afuera del hospital, porque si no, pobres los enfermos

- Sango! – le reclamó – te dije que no gritaras

- Bien…bien… lo siento… es que estoy ansiosa por verlo – dijo en un tono bajo observando a las personas que estaban alrededor suyo y que la creían loca

- Ehh…si…él también… - dijo él con algo de sarcasmo, que claro, Sango no notó, y fue porque Miroku estaba que coqueteaba con la chica de recepción – adiós

- Bye – _" Estoy segura que las cosas si se van a arreglar esta vez"_ pensó ella muy confiada, a la vez que colgaba

°¬°¬°¬°¬ Fin de la Conversación telefónica ¬°¬°¬°¬°

- Hey! Miroku! – le hizo señas para que regresara con él

- ¿Qué pasó amigo? – preguntó él de lo más normal

- Pues que le preocupas a Sango y tú flirteando con otras…pobresita – dijo dándole unos golpecitos a Miroku en los hombros – pero bueno, allá ella, además me llamó para decirme que Kagome está en un hospital

- ¿Por qué?

- Ni idea, pero espero que no sea nada grave - - tendremos que preguntarle a alguien

- No… te preocupes, en eso me encargo yo – dijo caminando de nuevo a la señorita de recepción

_"Ah este mujeriego nunca va a parar… bueno… por lo menos esta vez traerá algo bueno lo de las perversiones de Miroku… No sabes cuánto ansío verte"_

- Listo Inuyasha, tóma, aquí está la dirección del hospital – dijo Miroku entregándole el papel

- Rachel 9856… oye torpe, este es su teléfono – le reclamó

- Ups! Lo siento, esa parte es para mí – tomó el papel y le dio vuelta – aquí está amigo

- Pobre Sango, cada minuto la compadezco más – dijo leyendo cada detalle – bueno, vamos

Inmediatamente salieron cada uno con sus maletas Adidas color azul el de Inuyasha y color verde oscuro el de Miroku, y tomaron un taxi, rumbo al lugar que le indicó Sango.

Mientras tanto…

A Kagome la trasladaron de habitación, solo era –literalmente- un estorbo en la sala de emergencias, necesitaban espacio para otros enfermos, aunque el problema no era que estaba embarazada de solo algunas semanas, el problema era el corte en sus manos, eran profundas, por lo que tenía que quedarse –por lo menos– día y medio en el hospital para que no hiciera nada y no se le abriera el corte de sus muñecas, además tenía que restablecerse de la cantidad de sangre que perdió en su departamento

- Enfermera, dígame, ¿mi amiga está afuera? – le preguntó Kagome a la señorita que estaba sacando un par de pastillas de un frasquito para dárselas con el agua que se encontraba en un vaso al lado del buró

- No señora, hace un rato salió con celular en mano – respondió esta, dándole las vitaminas

- ¿Me haría un pequeño favor? – preguntó Kagome

- Usted manda señora Higurashi – respondió la enfermera

- Si viene un joven de cabello largo, plateado y ojos dorados, por favor, no lo deje pasar, si es necesario llame a seguridad cuando intente entrar en esta habitación, ¿si?

- No lo sé, el doctor dijo que usted podía recibir visitas – excusó la joven

- No se preocupe, además, si el doctor llega y pregunta por qué no lo deja pasar, dígale que son órdenes mías, que no deseo verlo, que si él entra mi estado será peor – la intentó convencer

- No lo sé, después de todo sus problemas no se deberían de inmiscuir con mi trabajo

- Por favor, te lo pido de paciente a enfermera, ¿Sí?, Andale… por favor

- Bueno – suspira – este será un caso especial, que conste que solo lo hago por usted

- Muchas gracias…mmm… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Ayame, señora, mi nombre es Ayame Merions

- No me digas señora, me haces ver vieja, y aun no estoy casada – le sonrió – ve a vigilar

Ayame asiente y se va, en ese mismo momento, Inuyasha aparece

- Enfermera, ¿ha visto a la señorita Kagome Higurashi?

- ¿Por qué la busca? – pregunta, sabía que no debería interesarle, pero el insistir de la joven embarazada se debe a algo grave y ella quisiera saberlo, al menos como su nueva amiga

- Soy el padre del bebé que está esperando – responde, dejándola callada

- No puedo dejarlo entrar – responde _"Con que por eso la señorita Higurashi no lo quiere ver… pero esa no es una razón en específico… esto es muy confuso"_

* * *

Les gusto? Continuo?No? Si? díganmelo con un review, ok? :3

BYE

By: valeaome


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y las estrofas de la canción que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a el cantante Makano y bueno lo cantó con dos chicas, Monica y Josenith, pero prefiero cuando la canta con Monica, bueno ahora que les e dejado las cosas claras.**_

_**Les agradezco a todos sus reviews... Los adoro! :3**_

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

_**¡A LEER!  
**_

* * *

**_TU NOMBRE EN MI CUADERNO  
_**

* * *

**_Cap. 6 _**

- No puedo dejarlo entrar – responde _"Con que por eso la señorita Higurashi no lo quiere ver… pero esa no es una razón en específico… esto es muy confuso"_

- Tendrá que hacerlo o la acuso con sus superiores – amenazó el oji-dorado

- Haga lo que haga no me hará cambiar de opinión, la señora Higurashi no quiere ver a nadie y me dio indicaciones de que no dejara pasar a un sujeto con sus mismos rasgos físicos – avisó la joven enfermera, pero se dio cuenta tardíamente de que se le escapó aquel "_señora"_ que no debía mencionar

- Ella no está casada ¿Por qué llamarla con formalidades? Eso nunca le gustó a ella – preguntó

- Inuyasha, ven un momento – habla Sango quien se mantenía atrás con Miroku, explicándole lo sucedido. Ante esto el muy pervertido pone una mirada de _"Yo no era el único pervertido después de todo"_, que puso muy confuso al peli-plateado

- Espera Sango, quiero ver a Kagome – dijo una vez más, mirando a la enfermera queriendo intimidarla, cosa que era muy difícil, ya que ella parecía tener voluntad de hierro.

- Inuyasha, trae tu maldito trasero aquí o si no ya verás – susurró Sango. Quería gritarle, pero era suficiente que en la calle le hubieran visto con cara de loca por haber levantado la voz mientras estaba al teléfono.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo fastidiado, al ver como la peli-roja enfermera volvía a la habitación en la que seguramente se encontraba Kagome

- Tenemos que ir a su departamento un momento – al ver como sus facciones de fastidio cambiaban a una de protesta ella siguió – si no te calmas, te aseguro que no te diré nada de lo que le está pasando a Kagome.

Inuyasha solo se limitó a asentir. Miroku estaba confundido, ¿Ir a el depa de Kagome?, ¿Sango no le podía contar de una vez lo que le pasó y ya?

Al parecer no, se dio cuenta de esto cuando lo empezó a arrastrar hasta la salida para llevarlos en su hermoso auto plateado, los tres subieron.

Nunca debieron de dejar que Miroku le enseñara a conducir. Él conducía como si la policía lo estuviera persiguiendo y le compartió sus _secretos detrás del volante_ a Sango. Parecía una maniática loca manejando.

Pero esta vez tenía motivos, y si Inuyasha no lo sabía, entonces… todo su esfuerzo por que se reconciliaran se iría al tacho

Subieron por las escaleras hasta la habitación 408, a Inuyasha se le había hecho gracioso ese número… ¿Por qué?... simplemente porque albergaba algo mágico entre ellos… 4 era el número de hijos que ellos querían tener, 0 era el número de infidelidades que por ese tiempo se prometieron, y 8, bueno, era el número de la suerte de ambos… ¿Por qué?... pues, ellos se conocieron un 8 de Abril, él le pidió estar juntos un 8 de Agosto y así sucesivamente… todas las fechas especiales para ellos sucedía un día 8.

Sango entró, abriendo con la copia de la llave original que Kagome le entregó al llegar a Nueva York, para que ella no se molestara en tocar. Miroku la siguió y se quedó impresionado al ver el interior, Inuyasha aún pensaba en aquel número… 408… le recordaba otra cosa más, pero no podía esclarecer sus memorias.

Miroku le dio un codazo despertándolo de su ensoñación.

Inmediatamente sintió un escalofrío al ver una gran mancha de sangre en la alfombra verde oliva de la sala.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó con algo de timidez

Miroku vio que a su novia se le hacía difícil hablar, así que la abrazó hasta que ella se sintió capaz de poder contarle lo sucedido.

- Bueno… - suspiró – esto pasó un después de mi cumpleaños… Ella estaba en la fiesta conmigo, pero yo había notado algo raro en ella, hacía caras raras al ver gaseosa y alguna que otra bebida, como si no la tolerara, pero al ver chocolate, se ponía loca, al grado de coger una porción y comérselo en menos de 4 minutos. Además se le veía decaída, no solo en mi fiesta, si no desde que llegó. Al momento de irse, yo iba a acompañarla ya que la había visto algo triste, pero ella se negó. Yo estaba impaciente, después de 3 horas, simplemente no pude contenerme y acabé la fiesta, sentía una culpa muy grande al dejar a mi mejor amiga desolada en este lugar. Pero ahí fue cuando ella me llamó y me dijo que te necesitaba Inuyasha – dijo mirando al susodicho – que no podía más y… y – se ahogó en un llanto el cuál Miroku trató de aplacarlo sin éxito.

- ¿Qué paso Sango? – preguntó con desesperación, la curiosidad lo estaba matando y la necesidad de tener allí a Kagome para reprocharle por sus actos se agrandaba más y más

- ¡DIJO QUE SE QUERÍA MORIR INUYASHA! – gritó Sango con un sonoro sollozo – Casi me volví loca, intenté hacerla cambiar de idea pero me cortó la llamada, llegué en mi auto casi al instante aunque ambas vivimos lejos, eso no me detuvo, subí y abrí la puerta y la encontré allí – señaló el charco de sangre cerca de los sillones color negro con forro de cuero – tirada, a un lado había una _gillete_ y ella tenía las muñecas ensangrentadas.

- ¡Oh Kami! – gritó Inuyasha _"Por qué tienes que ser tan impulsiva Kagome" pensó Inuyasha mientras ponía ambas manos en su cabello plateado y se sentaba cerca del charco seco y de color rojo _

- Llamé a una ambulancia, no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, pero iba buscando algo más que Kagome debió de haber usado para cortarse y me encontré con eso – señaló la mesa de centro de cristal transparente con huairuros en el centro en donde había una especie de caja debajo de aquella mesita, encima había un cuaderno – Inuyasha, tienes que leerlo…

- Ella me hizo prometer que nunca lo haría, ella era la única que podía leerlo, era… es – se corrigió – su SLAM y me dijo que si lo agarraba me mataría

- Pero ella no está aquí y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de hacerlo.

Estaba algo dudoso, lo veía de lejos ante la expectante mirada de sus amigos, pero finalmente se decidió por cogerlo.

Aún se acordaba de cómo ella se lo entregó ese día en el instituto Shikon y él lo había llenado mientras que ella leía su libro de contabilidad, esa materia le encantaba en verdad.

- ÁBRELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ – gritó Sango. Miroku le susurró al oído que deberían de dejarlo solo para que pueda leerlo en paz

Sango asintió y lo dejaron en la sala mientras que ellos iban a la cocina a "hablar"-según Miroku- un momento

Inuyasha lo abrió de a poco y leyó desde la primera pregunta hasta la última, impresionándose porque ella era la última que o había completado y algunas partes no se entendía muy bien porque les había caído agua, él asumió que ella había llorado mucho por ello la tinta del lapicero que usó se corrió. Llegó a la parte de los recuerdos él vio lo que le escribió:

_Debería de decirte que tengas mucha felicidad en tu vida como_

_todos los demás, pero verás que yo soy un poco diferente y no _

_quiero que pienses que no quiero volver a verte. De hecho, deseo_

_que tu vida sea mejor de la que te imaginas… pero conmigo a tu lado_

_De: Inuyasha Taisho – tu próximo mejor amigo TLV_

_Para: La chica más hermosa que conocí una vez y me _

_dejó encantado desde que vi sus ojos chocolate_

Exactamente recordaba eso, él pensaba invitarla a salir, pero era menor que él, así que lo pensó pero cuando se decidió por invitarla, ella se había ido, hasta que la encontró al día siguiente con su detestable hermana. Si no hubiera conocido a Kikyo esto no hubiera pasado.

Ella arruinó completamente su vida.

No los dejó a él y Kagome vivir su amor con libertad.

Todo porque…

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo verán lo que hizo Kikyo para separarlos

a ambos... digo, ¿Ya era hora de saberlo no?

Les gusto? Continuo?No? Si? díganmelo con un review, ok? :3

Nos vemos el domingo ¬¬

BYE

By: valeaome


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y las estrofas de la canción que aparecen aquí le pertenecen a el cantante Makano y bueno lo cantó con dos chicas, Monica y Josenith, pero prefiero cuando la canta con Monica, bueno ahora que les e dejado las cosas claras.**_

_**LO SIENTO! En seriio, lamento la demora con este capitulo, últimamente no e tenido mucha inspiración, aunque por ahí e sacado algunos capitulos para otro de mis fics jejeje... imagínense... juntar palabra por palabra para tenerles un capitulo genial ^.^... por seacaso... Adoro sus reviews!**_

_**Disfrutenlo!**_

_**¡A LEER!  
**_

_**Esperen!... Este capitulo es un Flash Back ehhh... es lo que pasó entre Inuyasha y Kagome... el ¿Por qué de la ruptura? y la desconfianza de ella**_

_**Ahora si... espero que les guste :3**_

* * *

**_TU NOMBRE EN MI CUADERNO  
_**

* * *

**_Cap. 7_**

_Pov's Kikyo_

Estaba frustrada… mi hermanita y el chico que me gusta en una noche de pasión.

Ver aquella mancha en la cama de Kagome que significaba el término de su virginidad, fue un golpe duro a mi orgullo… y es lo peor que pudo hacer un hombre, al menos cuando se trata de mí.

Los destruiría, acabaría con esa enfermiza relación de una vez por todas. Ya tengo una idea. Antes de ayer, antes –claro- de este "suceso", escuché a mi hermana murmurar sobre lo que se iba a poner para la discoteca… ¿Cuál discoteca?... fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, hizo un leve ruido y en ese momento oí que sus pasos venían hacia la puerta… Rápidamente corrí a mi habitación que se encontraba en frente, Kagome había bajado las escaleras, seguro se iba a la cocina o a la sala, no lo sé, en fin eso no era lo importante.

Abrí su puerta y busqué algo que corrobore lo dicho por mi hermana, hasta que lo encontré… dentro de un libro de poesía había una carta con una hermosa letra:

_Kaggie._

_Se que falta para nuestro aniversario, pero eso_

_no importa, sabes que hago lo posible para estar_

_contigo cada momento en que estás libre, lo _

_aprovecho para pasar unos interminables minutos_

_y horas agradables._

_Mi hermosa, quiero que mañana nos encontremos_

_en el night club "Lucky Stricke" a las 10:00 pm_

_en punto porque conozco lo tardoncita que puedes_

_llegar a ser, pero aún así…_

_Te amo_

_ Inu-kun_

_Posdata: Te esperaré para emborracharnos de amor juntos._

Exactamente, la caligrafía de Inuyasha era hermosa y… ¿Inu-kun? ¿Kaggie?... ¿Se llaman por apodos?... Está decidido, iré, me ingeniaré algo, haré lo que sea para que se distancien el uno del otro

_Fin Pov's Kikyo_

_-.-_

Ya era de noche y las luces de la ciudad de Tokio centelleaban como estrellas en el firmamento.

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente hacia el punto de encuentro que Inuyasha en aquel night club.

Luces de colores… rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, despedía de la bola de espejos en el techo, moviéndose simultáneamente como una pista de baile de disco de los 70's

- Ho-hola… Kaggie – le susurraron al oído, asustándola un poco el olor a licor que poseía la persona detrás de ella.

- Inu-kun – giró para verlo a la cara – pensé que íbamos a tomar juntos, pero veo que te me adelantaste – dijo con un tono un tanto moleste y una mueca de desagrado.

- Lo-lo siento Kaggie, es-es que me en-encontré con Mi… ¡hip!... Miroku… y me retó a tomarme 7 te-tequili… ¡hip!... tequilitas y como buen ho-hombre no lo rechazaría – mencionó él con un notable temblor en la voz… típico orgullo de borrachos.

- Más bien como buen animal, sabes que lo de tomar no se te viene muy bien.. ¿Miroku está aquí? – Viendo que Inuyasha asiente, añadió – Voy a reñirlo por retarte a tomar tanto, ahora vuelvo – le dio un leve beso en los labios ya que el sabor a alcohol era fuerte y ella no lo toleraba mucho.

El peli-plateado se quedó allí, parado, mirando a Kagome discutiendo con Miroku, hasta que siente una mano fría en su hombro, voltea y ve a… ¿Kagome?... ¿No se suponía que estaba con Miroku?

- Inu-kun – su voz se oía algo distorsionada nada por la música, pero era ella… su cabello azabache, el polo floreado, el jean azul pegado y medio gastado; era ella… en apariencia… algo dentro de él le decía que se alejara de ella, que no era Kagome.

- ¿Kagome? – pregunta por si las pulgas…

- ¿Qué pasa Inu-kun? – le preguntó "Kagome" de manera melosa

- ¿Eres tú?

- No, soy la reina de Inglaterra… claro que soy yo Inuyasha – dijo la supuesta Kagome con una voz un tanto socarrona

- ¿No habías ido con Miroku?

- Para nada, acabo de llegar – hiso un gesto pensativo y le respondió – de repente fue Kikyo que se hizo pasar por mí

- Ahhh… esa ma-maldita se las va a ver conmigo – dijo él para ir donde la Kagome "falsa".

_"Mi plan está dando resultado" pensó Kikyo. _Así vestida con la ropa de Kagome, fue caminando de detrás de Inuyasha, quería ver la divertida expresión de su hermanita cuando el oji-dorado le reclame cosas sin sentido.

-.-

- ¡Ya te dije Miroku!, a Inuyasha no lo vuelves a hacer tomar de esa manera, para eso estoy yo, yo lo ayudo a regularizar su consumo de alcohol – gritó Kagome al joven de la coleta pequeña

- Discúlpame Kagome, de verdad yo lo único que quería era…

- AHÍ ESTÁS – se oyó un grito proveniente de Inuyasha, a lo que Kagome voltea

- Inuyasha, ven, ya le dije a Miroku que…

- Cállate, perra, tú no eres quién para de-decirme que ha-hacer

- Pero Inuyasha, yo…

- ¿Tú qué? No te vuelvas a hacer pasar por mi novia, maldita bruja – reclamó, agarrándola fuertemente del brazo. Esta acción quiso ser impedida por Miroku, pero Inuyasha lo apartó de un empujón con su mano libre.

Para estar borracho, aún tenía buenos reflejos.

- ¿De qué hablas Inuyasha? – miró detrás de él y vio a su hermana Kikyo, con una sonrisa lasciva y… vistiendo igual a ella… ¡QUERÍA CONFUNDIRLO! - ¡Acaso no te das cuenta de que Kagome soy yo!

- No seas mentirosa, tú eres Kikyo, me engañaste para que pensara que eras mi Kagome, pero veo que no – al parecer la poca lucidez vino hacia Inuyasha, pero en un arranque de furia e ira, soltándola con fuerza cayendo al piso de un solo sentón

- Inu-kun, por favor, entiende, Kagome soy yo… - dijo ella mientras se levantaba y estaba al borde de las lágrimas

- Oye torpe, ella es Kagome, ¿Cómo es posible que no reconozcas a tu propia novia? – intervino Miroku

- No me digas así, solo mi Kaggie me llama sí, tú solo es una ramera que no se merece nada de mí.

- Inuyasha no…

- Ni siquiera trates de desmentir lo que dije porque te juro que… - iba a continuar pero Kagome lo interrumpe

- ¿Qué Inuyasha?... dime… ¿Qué harás?, ¿Me pegarás? – preguntó, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

Algunas personas se habían arremolinado alrededor de ellos para contempla aquel confuso suceso

- Te mataré si intentas arruinar mi relación con… - un sonido ensordecedor y agudo resonó en todo el Night club… Kagome le pegó una tremenda cachetada a Inuyasha.

- No te atrevas a continuar Inuyasha – gritó – bien… si prefieres continuar con… mi hermana – dijo examinando despectivamente a la susodicha – quédatela, yo continuaré mi vida en otro lugar, pero esto si te digo – se acercó a él, y este retrocedió, chocando con Kikyo (que se hacía pasar por Kagome), quién lo abrazó por detrás, acto que hiso que la dulce azabache derramara más y más lágrimas silenciosas para continuar con su discurso – no me busques ni intentes hacerlo, porque no estaré ahí para verte, ni para escucharte, ¿Me oyes?, Esto se acabó… puedo soportar miles de estupideces pero esto – tomó aire y nuevas gotas salinas cayeron por sus níveas mejillas - Inuyasha, me llamaste de la peor forma posible, creo que ninguna otra palabra te falto… ah, creo que te faltó decirme _puta, _pues si ser una perra, una maldita bruja, una mentirosa y una ramera es ser una persona de buenos sentimientos que te amó como nadie te va a amar en el mundo y que tuvo los mejores momentos contigo de los que podrás tener jamás, entonces sí, soy todo eso… que disfrutes de esa mala imitación mía. – con todo y eso salió corriendo del lugar encontrándose con Sango afuera.

La castaña estaba triste porque se iba a ir a Estados Unidos, pero ahora que sabía lo que el maldito de Inuyasha le había hecho y dicho a su mejor amiga, no tuvo mejor idea que invitarla a ir con ella para no dejarla sola, a lo que Kagome aceptó y se fueron lo más pronto de allí para poder avisarle a los señores Higurashi de sus planes.

_Mientras que en el Night Club_

Miroku no pudo más con la pelea, se estaba yendo del lugar y le llegó un mensaje de Sango diciéndole que se encontró a Kagome en la entrada y que esta le contó todo, no tuvo mejor noticia, no quería seguir en ese lugar, así que fue a buscar a Sango a la casa Higurashi

Inuyasha y la supuesta Kagome se fueron a una parte más o menos iluminada del club.

El alcohol se había consumido por completo en su cuerpo y con la pequeña peleíta había recuperado la cordura y quería ver si lo que decía la "falsa Kagome" era verdad.

Kikyo se acerca a Inuyasha y lo besa con una pasión desenfrenada, a lo que el chico le responde, pero, Su Kagome nunca le había besado así, Su Kagome besaba de una manera cariñosa, demostrando todo su amor, además, Su Kagome, tenía un labial sabor a fresas.

Inmediatamente se separó de ella y la miró más fijamente.

No tenía los ojos chocolates, los tenía de un marrón oscuro, casi negro, su cabello no era azabache, ni siquiera le llegaba a azulado, este era completamente negro, sí, tenía ondas en las puntas pero de seguro era por una máquina para el cabello.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué idiotez había cometido?

- Inu-kun sígueme besando – dijo con un tono demasiado –en serio demasiado- meloso

- No Kikyo, ya me di cuenta de que no eres Kagome, así que aléjate de mí

- Pero ¿De qué hablas? si yo soy… - trató de acercarse, pero este se alejó de ella.

- Una maldita zorra que no le importó meterse con el novio de su propia sangre – respondió con cizaña mientras se alejaba cada vez más de ella.

- Ni siquiera sabes lo que va a hacer ahora… no te perdonará – Kikyo se recostó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos, dando señal a que no le importaba.

- Eso tú no lo decides, lo decide el destino, ni tú ni nadie impedirán que nosotros estemos juntos.

- Querido… yo ya lo hice… - esas palabras lo dejaron helado.

Acto seguido, tomó un taxi hasta la casa Higurashi, pero le dijo al taxista que parara a una cuadra y así lo hiso, caminó hasta la casa de Kagome, pero cuando estaba por llegar, vio a Kagome con las lágrimas secas despidiéndose de sus padres y de ¿Kikyo?... la abrazó… ¿A qué hora había llegado ella?... o más bien… ¿A qué hora salió del Night club?

Observó cómo subía a un carro color negro con lunas polarizadas, tomó otro taxi, siguió al carro y vio que se dirigía al aeropuerto.

Las vio bajar con sus maletas, corrió hasta donde estaban ellas, pero un tumulto de gente se opuso, cuando salió del centro de toda esa gente, ellas ya no se encontraban donde las había visto, cuando volteó la cabeza y las vieron entrar por una puerta.

En ese momento supo que la había perdido…

Todo por sus idioteces… desde ahí se prometió no tomar, hasta que Kagome lo perdonara, ahí él se emborrachará, pero de amor, del envolvente amor que le prodigaba Su Kagome, porque, digan lo que digan era SUYA, egoístamente suya… y de nadie más.

Esperaría una eternidad por ella si fuera necesario, porque, la amaba y esa no era una simple cuestión de _"La amo porque siento maripositas en el estómago"_, si no que cada vez que estaba con ella, sentía la fuerte necesidad de estar con ella, la conocía muy bien, sabía cuáles eran cada uno de sus gustos y cada uno de sus disgustos… para su mala suerte uno de ellos era no tolerar los insultos ni las desconfianzas… pero recuperaría a_ Kaggie_, sea como sea…

* * *

Wow... ahora si... espero que las dudas de los capitulos

anteriores se hayan explicado ^^

Escribí 6 páginas en word con 1966 palabras...

nunca había escrito tanto... pero bueno, espero que sea

de agrado para ustedes... sufrí un poco con Kagome al

releerlo... jejeje... pobresita... el capitulo 8 ya lo empecé

así que esta vez no me voy a demorar tanto, lo prometo ^^

Adoro sus reviews! n.n' creo que ya se los dije al inicio, pero

no importa, no me voy a cansar de repetirlo, y espero que ustedes

no se cansen de dejarme reviews.

BYE

By: valeaome


End file.
